Triceratops
Triceratops is the only Earth-element based monster located within The Everlasting Moon, otherwise known as The Moon That Never Sets. This monster has the highest health and experience reward of all random encounterable monsters in the game. Its other stats are unremarkable, making it an easier kill than the HP alone would indicate. It always appears alone. Appearance This monster is one of the largest opponents in the game physically, with its massive green scaled body of muscle, rivaling the size of Mammoth. Upon the outter rim of its neck area rests 5 great horns. Crested atop each of its four legs, on the joints is a mighty spike. There are three massive claws on each foot and a row of jagged teeth in its mouth. It has a thin tail that expands to a pan shape at the end which has 5 more massive spikes upon it. Battle Triceratops has massive health at a whopping US 3200 , JAP 4000, but do not fret since it has low magical defense. And so, the use of items such as Down Burst, Psychedelic Bomb X and Power Down / Power Up might be very useful for a swift defeat. Physical attacks deal average in this location since everything has elevated defense, it will however, take quite a few hits to eliminate upon arrival here. It has a very simple attack pattern being that it rushes a character and bashes them down for decently potent damage, also with one in two chance of inflicting Stun upon hit. Stun can completely change the outcome of this battle for low leveled players or those with outdated gear. Its second ability is to inflict similar damage, but to all members of the battle without the Stun ailment being involved, it chooses to use this most often when in critical health. Luckily, this is also one of if not the slowest monsters within The Everlasting Moon. This monster is also the best method of farming experience in the entire game with its massive 2000 experience per kill, and so you can get to the highest level relatively fast here. *Charge - Charges towards a single target, smashing them with its face for high physical damage, inflicting Stun upon hit with a 50% probability. *Earthquake - Turns around and smashes its tail against the ground sending a shock wave towards all targets dealing high physical damage. Do note, this monster is immune to Can't Combat. Battle pairing / formation *Encounter rate: Very common (Found ONLY on the straight road to Michael on Dragon Mountain) All battle formations in which you will encounter a Triceratops: Triceratops Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the spell item Gravity Grabber with a rare probability of 8%. This is the most powerful earth-element spell item and can be very useful against Air Combat, or in general anything if you use magic items often. It can be bought for 20 Gold. This spell item averagely takes 10 minutes or so to obtain. As always, this varies per person. Gallery Triceratops uses Charge.png|Triceratops uses Charge on Rose Triceratops uses Earthquake.png|Triceratops uses Earthquake Category:Earth Element Category:Moon That Never Sets Category:Stun